


Money, Money, Money | Casino!Quackity

by honkphoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Casinos, Death Threats, Dream Smp, Gambling, Gen, Guns, Light Sadism, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Money, Murder, Scars, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Villain Alexis | Quackity, Violence, casino!quackity, quackity is a money hungry mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkphoenix/pseuds/honkphoenix
Summary: A scar was painted down his face, a jagged line carving out his skin into rough, pale scar tissue.A gun was held lazily in his hand, loaded, the safety off."Don't think I won't shoot you, Sapnap. Play."WARNINGS FOR : Guns, Death Threats, Gambling, Suicidal Intentions, Murder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Money, Money, Money | Casino!Quackity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR : Guns, Death Threats, Gambling, Suicidal Intentions

A scar was painted down his face, a jagged line carving out his skin into rough, pale scar tissue. 

A gun was held lazily in his hand, loaded, the safety off. 

"Don't think I won't shoot you, Sapnap. Play." he seethed, slamming the gun on the table. 

Sapnap cringed at the loaded, unstable weapon lying just a couple feet away from him. He could take it and run.

"I don't want to play jack _shit_ with you, Quackity." Sapnap hissed, knowing that he couldn't leave the casino. Not only was Sam blocking his exit, there were no windows in any of the rooms. 

He was shut out from the world. 

Sapnap had plenty of money. But he didn't want to give it to the shell of his fiance, the man who had turned from a care-free, hilarious guy, to a man who had no remorse, not even for those closest to him. 

Money was the only thing that was important to Quackity. 

"You know, Sapnap? I've been trying so hard to get just a scrap of power in this goddamn server. And it worked, for a little bit. I had become vice-president. Even then, what fucking power did I have? None. Fucking _none._ " Quackity said, his face plastered with a fake smile. "So look, I control the money, I control the server."

Quackity ran a handful of chips through his fingers, watching as they clattered down onto the green felt. 

"If killing you means I have power over you, I'll do it." Quackity hissed, filtering the chips through his fingers. "So, Sapnap. Why don't you play a game of Blackjack?"

Sapnap sighed shakily, trying very carefully to approach the Blackjack table, where the cards and discarded chips lay. 

"I'll be the dealer, Sapnap. How much are we betting?" 

"I'll bet my life." Sapnap said, his voice quavering. Quackity's eyes widened.

He exhaled, "that's a new one. But what's worth more, money, or your life? It really depends on how much cash we're talking."

Sapnap felt his heart drop into his chest. "Did you really just say my life is worth _money?_ Is that how little I mean to you?"

Quackity nodded, with no hesitation. "You mean nothing to me. I come here to work, not to pay attention to all the little bugs who try and get my attention."

"I'm betting my life because I know you'll kill me either way." Sapnap admitted, watching as Quackity eyed the gun next to him. 

Quackity chuckled, before laughing heavily. "Sapnap! You're too good! You catch me every time."

Sapnap shuddered. 

"That's exactly why you have to die in the first place, Sappy." Quackity said, his tone so calm yet so aggressive. It sent shivers down Sapnap's spine.

"You're sick, you know that?" Sapnap spat, "you're fucked up."

Quackity did nothing but laugh, before shuffling the cards.

His two cards were dealed in front of him. It added up to fifteen.

"Does it matter if I say hit or stand? I'm going to die either way." Sapnap said, his voice calm, but very slow, hiding the tremors that cracked it. 

"No, but it makes the game a bit more fun." Quackity giggled. God, it almost sounded like the Quackity that Sapnap used to know. The one who he married.

"Hit." Sapnap said. Quackity excitedly put a card down. _Ten._

"Looks like a _bust._ " he sung out the vowel of the last word, his face lighting up. "I'm going to deal my hit! Ooh, I'm so excited!"

Sapnap watched with blurry eyes as Quackity dealt his card.

"I win!" he turned to Sapnap with ecstatic eyes. "Did you hear that, Sapnap? I won!"

Sapnap felt the same pool of dread gathering in his stomach spike, making him nauseous. 

"So is this it?" Sapnap whispered hoarsely. It felt difficult to choke up the words. 

Quackity nodded happily. "What's your last words, my beloved fiance?"

Sapnap paused, trying to process what his last words alive would be. He would wake up, but just a little weaker. One less life on his register.

"Hurry up." Quackity tapped his foot impatiently on the smooth floor, grabbing the handle of the gun. "You're being too slow."

"Just- tell Karl I love him!" he coughed out, watching as Quackity's grin covered his face from ear-to-ear. 

"Awww, you're so sweet. I'll deliver your message." Quackity smiled sweetly. A false sweet. 

He pressed the gun to Sapnap's head. "This won't be a second." 

Sapnap squeezed his eyes shut. All he could feel was Quackity's eyes watching him, the gun pressed hard to his head. The metal was leaving an imprint in his skin. 

He felt Quackity's finger move. 

His vision went white. 

"Sam! I have a body to dispose of." Quackity called, watching as the stone-faced guard scooped up Sapnap's body. 

Quackity tsk-ed at the pool of blood on the floor. He grabbed a mop nearby, dunking it in the water. 

As he wiped up the blood on the floor, he was mesmerised by the water turning a darker shade of red. 

Quackity sung as he worked.

"Money, money, money... must be funny... in the rich man's world..."

He watched as Sam walked near the elevator, holding Sapnap's body. 

"Money, money, money... always sunny... in the rich man's world..."

Sam shook the money out of Sapnap's pockets, passing the money to Quackity. He shoved it into his pockets. 

"All the things I could do, if I had a little money."

He grinned, watching Sam walk into the elevator. Sapnap's body disappeared with a shutting of the elevator doors. 


End file.
